LILY
by Rosethorn1
Summary: A lame story I just sat down and wrote one day. It's here because it's the only thing I've ever finished. Please review!! It'll make me feel much better about myself.


LILY  
  
Lily Evans shoved the rest of her books in her trunk.  
"Lily!" her mother shouted up the stairs, "We've got to go!"  
"Coming mum!" she shouted back down.  
Her horse-faced sister stuck her head in the room and shouted at the redhead. Lily hardly paid attention. She often got diatribes like these from her older sister. She's jealous. Lily kept on telling herself.  
"Lily, we haven't got all day!" her mother shouted up the stairs.  
"… and I'm going to miss my date with Vernon because of you!" her sister finished.  
"Think I care?" Lily muttered under her breath as she ran out the door of her room, down stairs and out the door of number 6.  
Lily was bouncing in her seat as her father drove the car to King's Cross Station. Like many people in her family, Lily had dark red hair and green eyes. Unlike many people in her family, Lily was a witch. A witch headed to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Lily stepped out of her father's car and into the station. After she had stepped past the barrier to platform 9 ¾, her cart started to go out of control and crashed head long into a cute boy. This boy had jet-black hair sticking out everywhere and dark blue eyes. He was very tall.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" he said and helped me stand back up. "I'm James Potter. Friends of mine. They've been charming carts all day. As soon as they go past any barrier the cart goes out of control. Hey guys! Not funny!" he called to a cart about five meters away. From behind the cart, out stepped three other second years, all boys laughing their heads off. They all walked over. One of them was as handsome as his friend. He had black hair, just like his friend, but his was long. He had light blue eyes and was also very tall. Another one of them had short brown hair and brown eyes. The last one was very short. He had mousy hair and looked a little bit like a rat. He had beady, black, watery eyes.  
The tall one bent down, grabbed her hand, and kissed it. She blushed. James looked ready to kill.  
"Hello. Allow me to introduce myself." He said, sweeping a bow. "I am Sirius Black. This, my friend James Potter," he indicated to James "This is Remus Lupin," he said gesturing to the brown haired one, "And this is Peter Pettigrew." He finished, pointing to the 'rat'.  
"It's a pleasure," she said. "I'm Lily Evans."  
The train conductor came over to them.  
"Excuse me," He said to them. "But the train will be leaving soon. May I help you with your trunk miss?"  
"Certainly." Lily said.  
The man picked up her trunk and carried it to the train.  
When they got to the train, James struggled to give her a hand on to it and still carry his trunk.   
Sirius led her to an empty compartment. Then James and Sirius said in unison:  
"We'll go put our trunks away!" At this point she couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing.  
They gave her a puzzled look, shrugged, and left to put away their trunks.  
She was still giggling as she went to grab her trunk to put away, but as she reached down for it, James walked in, he bumped into her.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" he said, though, of course she knew he wasn't sorry at all. Although, she didn't feel bad about it either.  
Then the rest of them came back.  
"Lily, are you alright?" Remus said. "You look like you tripped over something!"  
"I'm fine." She looked at James. "James here caught me." She smiled at him. He smiled back. The rest of them stared, except Sirius.  
"James..." he said, and his voice sounded like he was about to explode from anger.  
And after he lead James outside of the compartment, it sounded as if he had exploded, and it was a very long explosion, from both of them.  
"Here, let's get your trunk out of the way of the door." Remus said.  
"Thanks." Lily replied.  
They moved her trunk over to their seats. They sat down.  
"What is it with those two?" Lily asked Remus.  
"Them? Oh, they've been competing for everything since they were little." He answered.  
"You never know with those two if the next thing they're fighting over is a girl or a game of Gobbstones!" Peter laughed. "You're very lucky though Lily. Usually they fight over things like Quidditch. It's hardly ever a girl."  
"Oh boy!" she said sarcastically. "How can they fight that much and still be friends?"  
"Well, they're interested in the same stuff, obviously. So that might help. I dunno." Remus said and shrugged.  
Then James and Sirius stormed into the compartment and sat on opposite sides of the miniscule room and didn't look at each other. Cautiously, Remus approached Sirius and asked:  
"So, you and James fighting?"  
"James?" Sirius said in a slightly angry voice. "James who?"  
James huffed at this and turned around to face the wall and Sirius did the same. Remus turned to face Lily and Peter and just shrugged.  
"Oh well. It happens." He said. "I'll bet by the time we get to Hogwarts, they'll be best friends again."  
When they arrived at the school, however, the two boys still weren't talking. In fact, this silence lasted all the way through to January, which surprised them all.  
"I don't think they'll ever talk again!" Peter said one day at the Gryffindor table.  
"I dout dat." Remus said through a mouth of chicken casserole.  
"Swallow Reem." Lily said.  
The next day, they were walking to Potions with Sirius when James. Sirius disappeared for the whole lesson.  
"I'll bet he's afraid of me." James said. "The jerk! I can't believe him! He can go-" But James was cut off by Sirius, who showed up and "requested a private audience" with him. They went to a pillar and they spoke in hushed voices and Lily saw James nod a few times as Sirius spoke.  
"I wonder what they were talking about." Lily said that night in the common room. James and Sirius hadn't showed up in the entire house the whole night and it was all ready one o'clock, the common room empty, and Lily was starting to get worried.  
"Where could they be?" she wondered aloud. Remus and Peter were playing wizard chess and Peter was about to checkmate Remus, when Remus checkmated him, winning the game.  
"I'm restless." Lily said and dashed up to her dormitory to grab James's Invisibility Cloak that he had let her borrow. She put it on except for the hood and crept back down the stairs.  
"I'm going to the Quidditch field." her head said to Remus and Peter and put the hood up.  
She left the common room and headed down hundreds of flights of stairs until she reached the front door. She opened it and slipped out of the school.  
She walked over the snow-covered grass to the field. She heard two people talking in the field.  
Odd, she thought, I didn't think any one would be out here this late except me.  
When she arrived at the Quidditch field, she no longer had to wonder who was out there, or where James and Sirius were either.  
There, in the Quidditch field, high above the ground on broomsticks, were Sirius and James. They appeared to be dueling on their broomsticks! Dueling five hundred feet up in the air!  
"James!" she cried. He looked down at her.  
"Sirius!" she called. He looked down at her.  
"What the heck are you doing!?" she screamed.  
"Dueling!" James said.  
"On broomsticks!" Sirius added.  
"Five hundred feet in the air!" they finished together.  
"I can see that!" she shouted back at them. "But why?!"  
"For you!" they shouted back.  
"What?!"  
"We agreed that the winner would be the one to love you!" James shouted.  
"Get down here so we can talk!" she commanded. They did as they were told.  
"Now," she said. She had removed the cloak and was pacing in front of the two boys. "Now, let me get this straight. You two both fell in love with me."  
"Yes." James said.  
"And the two of you had a huge argument over me that lasted from last September to now, January."  
"Precisely." Sirius said.  
"So then earlier today, you, Sirius, went to James and proposed this suicide?"  
"Well," Sirius said in hesitant tone, "yes."  
"And you, James, agreed to this?"  
"Well," James said in the same hesitant tone, "kind of. Yeah."  
"And this would make me love either of you because…?"  
The two boys were silent.  
"Well," Lily said, "I guess I know what happened. Now, tell me, do either of you have any idea which of you I actually love?"  
"No." they both said in unison, and laughed.  
"I never thought we'd talk again." Sirius said.  
"I always doubted that, but you never know." James replied.  
"Well," she said to them, giving them a cute look, "I ain't telling who for a while, so keep your fingers crossed you two. Then she winked at them, and they followed her up to the castle, talking and laughing, and the whole time Sirius managed to conceal his love for Lily edging away as he saw the true love in James' eyes for Lily, and in her's for James.  
THE END 


End file.
